Weakened Fire
by Dannrose
Summary: The night of the storm had claimed several lives, Felix, his parents and Kyle, but it also left a mystery. Ever since that day, Garet was weaker, more prone to illness, learning to live with this, he and his friends learn psynergy and study under Kraden. Three years later, fate intervenes and a epic journey begins, though people's places in the tale became altered. AU of GBA games.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hello and welcome to another Golden Sun story of mine. Playing through the original two games led to me being inspired to write this AU of them, focusing on Garet. I'm still writing 'Devouring Fire' and I'm planning to make the two stories be set in the same AU verse. I hope you all enjoy the chapter.**_

 _ **I do not own any aspect of 'Golden Sun'.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Garet slowly opened his eyes, only to quickly screw them shut once more as sunlight assaulted them.

He groaned and turned over, then stretched with even more grunts. Slowly, he sat up and yawned, opening his eyes with more care this time. He sat there a moment, rubbing sleep from his eyes, until a sudden series of coughs erupted from his mouth.

"Garet, are you okay dear?"

Like magic, his mother was at the door, face creased in worry. He smiled, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

He quickly nodded, "I'm sure."

Regardless, she came over and pressed her hand to his head, ignoring his grumbling at this, she held it there a moment, then pulled it away.

"Well, you don't seem to be running a temperature or anything, so I guess you're right. I just don't like that coughing."

Garet smiled reassuringly, "You know I cough a lot now, its not a big deal."

She shook her head, "I know, I just worry. Its been three years and the Great Healer still hasn't worked out what happened to you."

Three years since the huge storm and the falling boulder from Mount Aleph, that changed several lives dramatically. Not only did Isaac lose his father and Jenna lose her parents and brother, but Garet also didn't come out unscathed. Somehow, both he and Isaac ended up unconscious further away from the river, though how was a mystery. At best, they theorised that they'd rushed to find help or to check if anyone had survived the boulder and been knocked out somehow along the way.

The biggest mystery however, lay with the effect on Garet.

When the two of them awoke in the healer's sanctuary after being found, Isaac physically recovered just fine, but he himself did not. For some reason, his constitution had weakened, he became tired more easily, was more susceptible to illness and was hit harder by it.

When he studied psynergy more thoroughly alongside his friends, he soon found that while his powers were about the same strength, they drained him quicker and overuse could lead to collapse. At this discovery, his now overprotective mother wanted him to stop using it at all, however, the joint efforts of his grandfather, father and the Great Healer himself convinced her to let him continue, though with greater care.

This was why she was now hovering around him in concern, though it had been decided that whatever his condition was wasn't life-threatening or that intrusive to daily living, provided due care was taken, she still got worried if he showed any sign of being ill again.

She checked his temperature once more, making absolutely sure he was fine, then sighed, "Definitely nothing wrong, but please don't push yourself too hard."

"I know Mom, I won't."

* * *

"Kraden, be careful, it's pretty slippery!"

At Jenna's warning words, the scholar returned to the main platform of the Sol Sanctum, but was clearly unhappy, "But I must examine the Elemental Stars…"

At Kraden's urging, because of things he'd learned from two visitors that had unsettled him, Garet, Jenna and Isaac had joined the old man on an exploration of Sol Sanctum. They'd journeyed into the heart of the sanctuary, using psynergy to make headway and fight off several creatures loitering within. Now, they found themselves in a large room containing the Elemental Stars, and Kraden was practically bursting at the seems to look at the legendary objects.

"Me and Isaac will get the stones for you."

Kraden looked at Jenna in surprise, "Are you sure…I mean…I couldn't really ask…"

"We'll be more than happy to do it." She turned to Isaac, "Right?"

Isaac simply nodded, and she beamed, "Of course you are." She looked to the other boy, "Now Garet, you stay here while we get the stones."

"What!" He stared at her, "Why do I have to stay?"

She sighed, "Because, you've already used a lot of psynergy and energy to get down here, you can't overdo it."

"But I'm fine!"

She shook her head, "Garet, you know full well that you need to rest when you can. Me and Isaac can fetch the stars just fine."

"It's just hopping across a couple of pillars!" He protested.

Ever since the events of three years ago, Jenna had become more protective of him because of his weakened state. While he understood why, he still found it frustrating from time to time. Yes, he was technically weaker than her and Isaac now, but he could certainly do more than she seemed to think he could.

Unfortunately, Kraden spoke up before he could argue further, "Jenna is quite right Garet. It would be better if you wait here with me. We still need to make it out of Sol Sanctum and back down to Vale once we have the Elemental Stars, it would be prudent for you to take a break for a while. Isaac and Jenna can fetch the stars themselves."

Outnumbered, Garet turned to his only other possible ally, "Isaac, you know that I'll be fine, don't you?"

His largely silent friend simply shook his head, causing Garet to pout, "Really Isaac, you too?"

Great, even Isaac, who usually was the one that didn't treat him like some fragile object, was against him on this.

He sighed, "Fine, I'll wait here then."

His two friends smiled, and once Kraden had handed them the Mythril bags for holding the stars, they began the series of jumps across the water to the four statues holding the stars. The first two were retrieved without difficulty, however, while the two waited for them to reach the third star, things went south.

The first indication they had was the sound of someone exiting the portal that had brought them here, Garet spun to see Saturos and Menardi from outside Kraden's cottage coming their way.

"Kraden!"

Even as he called out a warning to the scholar, Garet began preparing a psynergy attack, however, he suddenly entered a coughing fit and fell to his knees before he'd finished.

It seemed he had been close to overdoing it.

Kraden was immediately at his side, "Garet, are you alright?"

Getting his coughs under control, the boy nodded but didn't stand up, his energy drained for the moment, Menardi looked at him curiously, "How strange."

Saturos however, was focused on Isaac and Jenna, "Seems the other two have noticed us."

His companion was immediately distracted, "Shame, I hoped we'd be safe until they had all the stars."

"You! You mean to steal the Elemental Stars!" Kraden exploded from where he was kneeling beside Garet.

Menardi seemed unbothered, "Aren't you the one who used our information to get this far?"

Garet pushed himself to his feet, refusing to just sit there and do nothing to help himself.

"Garet, NO!"

He ignored Kraden and Jenna's joint shouts of alarm and cast Flare. However, it seemed to do next to nothing and sudden exhaustion came over him. He slowly fell forwards and succumbed to unconsciousness before he hit the ground.

* * *

 _ **PS-And so, the deviation begins. Please let me know what you thought and give 'Devouring Fire' a look as well. I'll hopefully update soon.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hello everyone and welcome to the second chapter. This one picks up after the events of Sol Sanctum, I'm trying my best to quickly run over the events that largely remain unchanged in this AU since if you're reading fanfiction about this game, you must know how they play out already. This chapter also features a brief appearance from the big-time antagonist, Alex, though it has more focus on Garet and Felix. Thank those who've shown their support of this fic and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

 _ **I own nothing.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Garet groaned.

He'd overdone the psynergy again, hadn't he? His mom was going to beside herself with worry for him for at least a week now.

"Garet?"

Kraden's voice echoed in his ears…that's right, he'd been with him, Isaac and Jenna in Sol Sanctum, then Saturos and Menardi showed up…

He sat bolt upright, instantly devolving into a coughing fit as his body protested. Someone was immediately beside him, gently rubbing his back and he realised that it was Kraden. Eventually, his coughs subsided, and he looked up at the scholar, "What happened?"

The elderly man gently pushed him back down into the bed he just realised he was in, "Goodness me, you certainly overtaxed yourself that time. What were you thinking, using an attack spell like that in your state?"

"Kraden, Isaac, Jenna, the Elemental Stars…what happened to them?"

The man hesitated, "Well…"

He then went into the whole tale, how Saturos and Menardi demanded the stars, Felix's reveal, the beginnings of the eruption, the appearance of the Wise One and their subsequent flight from the Sanctum, leaving Isaac, Jenna and the Mars Star behind.

"Are Isaac and Jenna still alive!?" Garet all but shouted.

Kraden put a hand on his shoulder to stop him leaping out of bed, "I'm afraid I do not know for certain, but I have faith that they came out okay. They had plenty of time to escape, even if they were following far behind us."

"But we need to find out for certain!"

"I'm afraid that's not possible at this moment in time."

A foreign voice joined the conversation, and they both turned their eyes to the door to find a blue-haired man stood watching them. He strode into the room, confidence oozing out with every step, stopping at Garet's bedside, "You see, the eruption of Mount Aleph has caused quite a bit of a stir, especially in your home of Vale. To return there would be most foolish on our part and we do have other matters to attend to."

"And who are you!?"

The man seemed unfazed by Garet's aggression, "My name is Alex, and I am the reason you're not still in Sol Sanctum."

"What do you mean?"

Kraden coughed, "Ah yes, you see, Alex was the one who convinced Saturos and Menardi to bring you along with me. In fact, he was the one who carried you most of the way."

Garet looked at the scholar in surprise, "What, really?"

The elderly man simply nodded, and the boy turned his attention back to Alex, "Why?"

The man responded, almost casually, "Like Master Kraden here, I also have a feeling that your two friends survived. No doubt they'll come after us in an attempt to rescue you and bring the Mars Star with them."

"So, I'm a hostage."

Alex nodded lightly, "Indeed, though I assure you that you won't be harmed, Felix certainly won't allow it, you are one of his friends after all."

"Kraden?"

A fourth voice filled the room, and Felix hurried in, stopping swiftly when he saw everyone who was present.

In the three years he'd been missing, Felix had certainly changed. Like all of them, he'd grown taller and had matured somewhat, now carrying himself with a slight aura of confidence. However, this confidence faltered slightly as he glanced over at Alex. Kraden nodded at him in greeting.

"Ah, Felix, I assume you're here to check on Garet?"

Alex turned towards the door, "I think I shall leave you all to it."

Without another word, he swept out the door, closing it firmly behind him and leaving the three of them alone.

A tense silence lingered between them, as Felix kept his eyes averted from Garet's unwavering gaze while Kraden glanced nervously between them. Eventually, it was the Mars Adept who spoke.

"You abandoned Jenna and Isaac!"

His voice came out accusing, disgust pouring from the words. For his part, Felix offered no defence against it, simply staring at the floor. The other boy spoke again, "Why Felix? How could you just leave them!?"

"It wasn't supposed to go this way."

His response was barely audible, but Garet heard it well enough.

"Really, that's all you have to say!?" The boy's hands curled into fists, "You abandoned Jenna three years ago and you abandoned her now! Why Felix, why!?"

Again, he received no response, and he growled.

As far as he was concerned, Felix was now evil, no better than Saturos and Menardi, who'd already proven they had a willingness to harm anyone who'd try and stop them. Who'd leave their own sister behind in a volcano that was about to erupt?

In anger, he raised his arm and Kraden, who'd quickly guessed what he was about to do, tried to stop him.

"Garet, don't!"

Not heeding the man, the boy cast Flare, while he wasn't expecting it to do much actual damage, he certainly knew that it would hurt. However, the flames were far weaker than normal and he immediately starting coughing like crazy. Kraden was beside him like a shot, supporting his body and lowering him back onto the bed, lecturing him all the while, "You reckless boy, you're nowhere near being strong enough for these sort of shenanigans yet!"

Felix had taken a couple of steps forward, his face filled with concern, but Kraden stopped him in his tracks, "Felix, I think its better if you leave for the moment, I can handle this."

The young Venus Adept hesitated for a moment, but a single look was enough to cause him to leave the room.

Once Garet's coughs had finally subsided once more, Kraden pushed him back into bed. For a few moments, nothing was said, but the scholar eventually addressed his charge, "Garet, while I understand your feelings, I think you should take a moment and consider Felix's"

The teen made to speak but the scholar shook his head, "Please, just listen to me."

The boy looked down and Kraden continued, "I know for certain that leaving Jenna and Isaac behind was the last thing he wanted to do, in fact, he would've tried to save them if Saturos hadn't dragged him away." The elderly man sighed, "Now, I can't say as to why he's remained away from Vale for the last three years, but I know he still cares about you all. Apparently, the original agreement was to keep the people of Vale out of this affair, particularly you, Isaac and Jenna, but our own investigation of Sol Sanctum ruined that."

Kraden paused for a moment, then smiled softly, "You know, he was most concerned about your condition, he even carried you part of the way and tried to see if his healing psynergy would help you." He nodded, "And as I've said already, we don't know for certain what happened to Isaac and Jenna after we left, so we still have hope that they survived."

He looked at Garet meaningfully.

"Just remember that that same hope is all Felix has as well."

* * *

 _ **PS-So, in regard to Garet attacking Felix, I just felt that with his character at this point and what had happened, he'd certainly want to make him pay. Please let me know what you thought, and I'll hopefully update soon.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hello and welcome to another chapter. This one ended up a little longer than I thought, and we even get a glimpse at what Isaac and Jenna are up to. Thank you those who've shown their support and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

 _ **I own nothing.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"Are we having to stop _again_?"

Saturos' glared at Garet, who was currently hunched over, hands on his knees, and panting for breath.

Not long after he'd awoken, Saturos and Menardi had driven the group into setting out for their next destination. Leaving the town they'd fled to from Vale behind (Garet thought he'd heard it being called 'Vault' by someone), they pushed onwards towards the east. Thanks to Kraden's continuous questions, they knew that they were actually aiming for a place named Imil in the north, but to get there they had to go east to Goma Cave, through that to Bilibin, and then north to Imil. The two Mars Adepts were eager to get there, and they pushed the group hard. Felix and Alex weren't bothered by the pace, they were probably used to it, but Garet was finding it incredibly hard.

While he could manage a brisk walk just fine normally, he wasn't used to a double time march over a long distance. If his body was as strong as everyone else's, he probably could've powered through it, but that wasn't the case for him. His body could become tired easily on a normal day and he still had to rest more than others, so this brutal march was really pushing it.

Saturos continued to glare at the younger Adept, no doubt wondering why he agreed to bring him, "We haven't got time to coddle a burden like you!"

"Now, now Saturos." Alex intervened, "As Kraden has already explained, Garet has a weaker constitution than the rest of and requires more rest more often. It is not something that can simply be forced to disappear." He smiled lightly, "Besides, our mission does have a rather generous time limit, I'm sure the lighthouses will survive us taking an extra break or two."

The Mars Adept growled, then turned away, "Fine, let him rest for a bit."

With a single look to Menardi, the two of them carried on ahead, most likely to scout their route out. Alex moved some distance away, where he could see what went on but not be a part of it, while Kraden helped Garet sit.

The teen began coughing, a sure sign that his body was feeling overtaxed again.

Kraden rubbed his back, grumbling away to himself, "Honestly, that man! Doesn't he realise that he can't keep pushing you like this, there's no way you'll keep up this sort of pace all the way to Imil, not without keeling over."

A water canteen appeared before Garet's face and he glanced up to see Felix holding it.

Since his, frankly, feeble attack on the Venus Adept, Garet had refused to speak to or even look at Felix. While he had taken in Kraden's words, he was still mad and being very stubborn with it, he'd be willing to let the older teen explain himself eventually, but not yet.

Before the boulder, Felix had been one of his friends he'd really looked up to. Though he wasn't that much older, the other boy had always had a sense of maturity and reliability about him. He would be the first to take the lead on any of their plans, and the one that would reign in any that were a bit too crazy. He would be the first to try and help one of them and the first to stand up for them.

In short, he was the one they could all trust and it had been a huge blow when they thought they'd lost him.

Garet eyed the canteen, not particularly wanting to accept it, then silently took it.

He had no supplies of his own with him, so he was completely dependant on the rest for food and water. Felix could well be the only one that would remember this, so stubbornly refusing water because he was angry was far too stupid.

Taking one or two swigs, he handed it back without a word, pointedly not looking at his old friend. Felix sighed and there was silence for a short while until he finally spoke.

"What happened? You never used to get tired this quickly before."

Garet looked away, staring hard in the opposite direction to Felix's face, silence lingered once more, with both Kraden and Felix staring at him expectantly, until the scholar sighed in frustration and answered for him.

"Three years ago, during the incident with the boulder, Isaac and Garet were somehow both knocked unconscious. While Isaac recovered just fine, for some unknown reason, Garet was left far less robust than he had been."

"I see."

Kraden continued, "Felix. Saturos and Menardi cannot keep pushing Garet like this, you must ask them to ease up on him."

"Kraden!"

Finally entering the conversation, Garet protested. He didn't want to have his weakness pressed home, not to the people who kidnapped him!

The scholar eyed him sternly, "Garet, as the one currently responsible for you, I must do what I can to keep you well and right now, Felix is about the only ally we have in managing that. Saturos and Menardi will run you into the ground if this keeps up."

His piece spoken, he turned back to Felix, "Do you think you can do that Felix."

The other boy looked at Garet worriedly, "I'll do what I can, I'll speak with them when they return."

* * *

"…and I'm telling you, that poor boy didn't look nearly well enough to start travelling. I mean, I mentioned it and everything, but they just went and ignored me…"

Jenna tuned the rest of the words of the wife of Vault's innkeeper out, having heard everything she needed to. While Isaac continued to listen politely, she instead thought about what they'd learned and what had happened.

After their escape from Mount Aleph, the Wise One whom they'd met there had asked them (via the Great Healer) to follow Saturos and his group and stop them from lighting the Elemental Lighthouses. Jenna had agreed instantly, determined to follow her brother and find out exactly what was going on with him.

Personally, she was almost certain that he was some sort of captive of Saturos and Menardi, the same as Garet and Kraden. They had to be doing something to force him to go along with them, and she was determined to save him and the others, especially Garet.

No doubt his kidnappers wouldn't care much about their captive's condition, Felix seemed to have enough sway to protect Garet from anything too serious, but they wouldn't take into account his need for regular rest and weakened constitution.

She would admit she was often worried about the young Mars Adept, his condition, mixed with his natural recklessness and carelessness, had a lot of potential for trouble, and she was determined to make sure he was alright.

"Jenna?"

Isaac's voice pulled her from her thoughts, and he gestured towards the inn stairs with his head, "We've got a room for tonight."

"Oh, I see."

She followed him upstairs and neither spoke, soon, they entered a small room with two single beds, plain and simple.

Isaac rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "Sorry, we only really had enough for one room."

"Its fine Isaac." She assured him.

She made her way over to the far bed, and sat down heavily upon it, dropping her share of their supplies on the floor. Isaac had done the same, but was now tending to his sword, checking that it was still in good enough condition to use. Jenna watched him for a short while, her thoughts starting to drift onto worrying about Garet again.

"Garet's stronger than you think, he'll be fine until we catch up."

Once again, Isaac's words cut across her thoughts, and she focused on him, "You sound really sure of that."

"Because he will be." He responded, "Kraden's there to keep an eye on him, and as I said, he's stronger than people think. Garet will be fine."

Knowing Isaac as well as she did, she caught the edge in his tone, the indication that his words were as much for himself as for her. She leaned forward, "You're worried about him as well."

He paused in the middle of polishing his blade, hesitating before answering.

"Yes."

He sighed and put the sword down.

"I worry about Garet a lot, probably as much as you. Its just, he gets so fed up of being treated like he could faint or get ill any minute, that I don't want to…over-care for him."

She nodded, "I understand." She smiled, "Let's be honest, he gets smothered enough by his mother."

Isaac laughed a little, "Do you remember when he started sneezing at Kraden's because you accidently knocked a pot of pepper over?"

She giggled, "Yes, his mom was there like a shot, convinced he'd caught some horrific illness." She shook her head, "I still don't know how she did it, I'm sure she was back at his house, how she heard him sneeze from there I have no idea."

"It was like magic." Isaac said with a grin, "Garet sneezed then…poof! She was right there."

They both laughed together, remembering the event. Eventually, their laughter petered out, and Isaac grew serious, "Do you think she's okay?"

Jenna looked down, upon hearing about what had happened, Garet's mother had been beside herself, she'd all but begged them to bring him home safely and it was clear that any worry they were feeling, hers was considerably greater.

The Mars Adept looked up, "I'm sure she's managing, she does have a whole family to support her, we just need to make sure we keep our promise to them, especially Aaron."

Garet's younger brother had told them 'to get his big brother home safely or he'd run away from home and go after him himself'. That memory brought her onto thoughts of her own brother.

How had Felix survived? Why was he working with Saturos and Menardi? What was their goal, and why did they take Garet along with Kraden?

"We'll find out Jenna."

As if he'd read her mind, Isaac answered, he then nodded firmly.

"And we'll bring all of them home."

* * *

 _ **PS-So, Garet is being very stubbornly angry with Felix still. Please let me know what you thought and I'll hopefully update soon.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hello everyone and welcome to this rather delayed chapter. This one shows some of Garet's difficulties with Imil and begins showing the connections between this story and 'Devouring Fire'. Thank you those for their support of this story, and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**_

 _ **I own nothing.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Imil was far too cold!

Garet shivered violently, his teeth chattering without stopping as he roughly rubbed his arms, trying to generate heat. Snow blanketed the land around them and if it wasn't for the fact he was freezing, he might've found the sight quite wonderous.

"Put this on."

He looked to the side and found Alex stood there, holding out a thick cloak. Garet hastily took it, wrapping it tightly around himself and nodding, "Th-th-thanks."

The man merely moved on ahead without acknowledging his response, leaving the boy to continue trailing at the back of the group. Kraden was hovering nearby and he eyed his charge worriedly, "Are you going to be alright?"

Garet nodded, "Y-y-yes."

The scholar was, unsurprisingly, not convinced, and he shed one of his own cloaks and wrapped it around the shivering boy.

"D-don't you n-n-need that?"

Kraden dismissed Garet's concern, "Not as much as you. The one I already have is more than enough for me. I've travelled through this area before."

"R-r-really?"

The man smiled, "Why yes, I've travelled quite widely in my research of Alchemy. Lord Babi thought that the Lighthouse at Imil might've held some clue to unlocking its secrets, unfortunately, I was unable to enter due to Imil's traditions."

"Hurry up!"

Saturos yelled back at them impatiently and Kraden nudged Garet along, "Best pick up the pace a little more, it'll also help warm you up."

Seeing his point, Garet did just that.

* * *

The young fire adept was slowly falling further and further behind.

To his credit, Garet did maintain a good pace for a while. The additional cloaks certainly helped warm him and that gave him a second wind, however, his body eventually slowed him again.

It started with the odd cough, hardly an unusual occurrence for him, but they only increased in regularity and ferocity. Soon, he was doubled over, coughing like mad.

Kraden was immediately kneeling beside him, brow creased in worry, "Oh dear me." He placed a hand lightly on the boy's forehead, "This is not good at all, you've started to develop a fever."

Felix had been hovering nearby, and he quickly joined them, "Let me see what I can do."

Holding his hands towards Garet, the Venus adept closed his eyes. In response, the earth around Garet started to glow, and he saw the recognisable light of Cure, a common skill among Venus adepts. The light flowed into him but instead of the refreshing sensation he felt when his wounds were healed, he felt nothing.

Kraden shook his head, "A good try Felix, but I believe that that Psynergy is only useful for healing wounds and injuries, not illnesses. We'll need some medicine."

"What's going on back here?"

Menardi had noticed their sudden stop and had come back to discover the reason for the delay. She snorted upon seeing what was going on, "Of course, you would be the one to fall ill. I've never come across such a weak adept."

Garet growled but was interrupted by another series of coughs. Panting heavily, he glared up at her, "I'm not weak!"

She sneered, "Really, you can barely walk two miles without rest, you collapse whenever you attempt Psynergy, and a little cold weather renders you ill. I'd say that's weakness."

She turned away, "Keep moving, we have a long way to travel and we don't need you holding us back any more than you are."

* * *

Saturos and Menardi continued to push them on, not caring about Garet's developing fever.

The teen struggled onwards, knowing there wasn't much choice in the matter and still slightly stung by being called weak. Kraden had attempted to put his foot down and force them to stop and attend to the teen's illness, but Saturos reminded him that Garet was effectively surplus to requirements. As such, he threatened to simply leave the boy behind if he couldn't keep up.

For some reason, Alex had vanished, but neither the Mars adepts nor Felix seemed surprised. It appeared that the Mercury adept came and went as he pleased, though dedicated to the mission. Garet wasn't sure, but he felt that Saturos and Menardi slightly feared the blue-haired man, though he could not fully understand why.

Inevitably, his already weakened body succumbed to his growing fever, and he lost all strength.

Collapsing forwards, he vaguely registered Kraden crying out and Felix lunging towards him, but his fever quickly took over, forcing him through the all too familiar experience of blacking out.

* * *

Jenna stared into the campfire thoughtfully, once again wrestling with her worries.

They'd picked up a new companion in the form of the younger Ivan, another adept with the ability to read minds. Having helped him retrieve the Shaman's Rod that'd been stolen, he'd decided to join them on their quest and, despite her initial concerns, he'd really helped them out.

Though on the trail of Felix's group, they'd been side-tracked by the sudden curse that had fallen upon the village of Kolima. To begin with, Jenna had wanted to press northwards after the rest, but Isaac couldn't bring himself to ignore what was going on, and she quickly came around to agree with him.

This brought them to where they were now, on their way to the cursed village of Kolima.

She sighed.

She'd inquired upon the wellbeing of Garet as much as she could while in Bilibin but got little in the way of answers. The group had only stayed one night before pushing north, and the innkeeper told her that Garet had been in his room most of that time.

As he put it, " _I'm telling yer, that spiky-haired boy with them was exhausted when they arrived. I've never seen a young lad as tired as that, my wife fussed over him like no one's business when she saw this. He pretty much slept his whole time here and if you ask me, he wasn't ready to journey on when they left, not that the two in charge seemed to care…_ "

His words had done little to comfort her, only increasing her concerns that Saturos and Menardi were pushing Garet too hard. She'd hoped that Kraden would've been able to shield him a little, and no doubt he was trying, but apart from being a potential hostage, Garet was of little value to his captors. They had to get to him before they decided to just ditch him.

"Jenna?"

She was pulled from her musings and looked up to see Ivan's purple eyes gazing at her inquisitively, "Are you worried about your friend."

Naturally, having read their minds himself, the younger Adept was very much aware of their quest and Garet.

She sighed, "I'm always worried about Garet."

Ivan blinked, "But from what I've seen in your mind, he's strong."

She hesitated before answering. In a way, Ivan was right, Garet was strong. He never seemed to let his condition bother him, always fooling around and being ridiculous. In fact, he was their main support after three years ago, doing everything he could to make them laugh or react, or just be there when those options weren't suitable. Despite how frustrated he had to have been, always being fussed over, always the one that needed to rest first, being smothered with concern if he gave even the smallest of coughs, but he never let it show and never got angry with them about it.

So, he was strong, strong in heart, but it was his physical condition that concerned her.

She so hoped that he was okay.

* * *

They'd managed to take shelter in a cosy little cave for the night, and Felix sat quietly beside the feverish Garet.

The Venus Adept was keeping a cool cloth against the other boy's forehead, trying to cool the fever. When Garet had collapsed, Saturos and Menardi had both been for leaving him behind, it was only Felix offering to carry him that had changed their minds.

It had been a long trek with Garet upon his shoulders. Despite his weakened state, the younger Adept was hardly small, and his large body came with a not so inconsiderable weight. Regardless, Felix ploughed on, he felt it was his fault Garet was even here and in this state, and despite his own dedication to their mission, he didn't want to make his friend a sacrifice to it.

Eventually, they'd found a cave to rest in for the night, and Felix and Kraden swiftly set about properly tending to the young Mars Adept.

In reality, there was little they could do, other than cool his brow. Felix's Psynergy wasn't helping and Kraden had no powers to use, plus, they didn't have medicine (or Saturos and Menardi weren't letting them have it) to give him.

Dipping the cloth in a bucket of half-melted snow (fortunately, Imil had snow to spare), Felix wringed it out slightly and put it back on Garet's head. The Mars Adept shivered and muttered, but showed no other form of awareness, simply remaining unconscious, the older boy looked to his elder.

"Kraden, is there nothing else we can do?"

The old scholar shook his head worriedly, "I'm afraid not, I believe this is actually from a simple cold, however, given Garet's weakened constitution and lesser resistance to illness…"

"It's hit him far harder than it would hit others." Felix finished.

Kraden sighed, "Unfortunately so."

They fell into silence, so focused on the boy in front of them that they didn't notice another come up behind them.

"I see he's become rather ill."

Felix and Kraden both jumped, spinning round to see a woman with fiery red hair observing them. Immediately, Felix was on his feet, "Who are you!"

She held her hands up soothingly, "I'm sorry for startling you, one of your travelling companions, Alex I believe, said I could shelter here with you all." She bowed, "I am Pele, and I'm something of a wandering bard."

Felix didn't relax, until Alex also appeared, "Settle down Felix, I assure you that this young lady here doesn't mean any harm. She was heading towards this cave and I saw no reason for her to not shelter here as well."

At his words, the Venus Adept relaxed, and returned the bow, "My name is Felix."

Kraden nodded, "And I am Kraden, a scholar of Alchemy."

She smiled, "A pleasure to meet you both." She looked at Garet, "Will your friend be alright?"

Felix sat back down beside the younger boy, "I'm not sure, we haven't got any medicine to treat him."

She lightly touched his shoulder, "Do not worry, he looks strong to me, I'm sure he'll pull through." She gently sat down, a lyre in her arm, "It may not be much, but let me sing for you, as a thank you for letting me shelter here. Perhaps it'll even help your friend slightly."

Refocused on Garet, Felix simply nodded.

She strummed the lyre, then began to sing.

Felix did not recognise the words, nor could he really remember them afterwards, but something within them soothed him. As she sang, her voice melding perfectly with her lyre, he found himself frozen, spellbound, and slowly, and gently, he felt himself being pulled into blissful slumber.

* * *

He awoke with a start.

How'd he fallen asleep, hadn't he been tending to Garet? Garet!

Felix instantly sat up, going straight to checking Garet's condition, only to find that there wasn't one.

He was completely better.

Though still sleeping, the young Mars Adept had no fever, and was at an entirely normal temperature, his breathing deep and steady.

Beside him, Kraden slowly sat up, "Oh dear, did I drop off?" He paused, "Now where did that young lady go?"

Felix looked up from Garet and glanced around the cave to find that morning had come, and Pele had gone.

* * *

 _ **PS-So, anyone spot the connection between this story and 'Devouring Fire'? Please let me know what you thought and I'll hopefully update soon.**_


End file.
